Cabin 9's Prophecy
by Dawnleopard
Summary: Cabin 9, aka Hephaestus's Cabin, has built automatons that look almost exactly like the gods. When the automatons go haywire, Cabin 9 and the rest of camp have to fix the mess.
1. Chapter 1

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Percy's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Gods of Olympus. "Leo!" I yelled. Leo appeared in the doorway of Cabin 3, looking guilty. "What did you do!" "Umm, ah, well, let's see here, ah, we might have made, mm, automatons?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jason's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Jupiter Optimus Maximus. "Leo Valdez!" Leo appears in the doorway of Cabin 1. "What in the name of Pluto DID YOU DO! " "Ah, Percy asked me the same thing.." "Leo..." "Cabin 9 and I built automatons." "That happen to look exactly the same as the gods!" "Ah, yeah. About that.. They practically are the gods."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Grace's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Oh, gods. I rush out of Cabin 7. "Nyssa! What did you do?" "Oh, yeah, about those. Umm, they are automatons of the gods, basically?" "But why?" "Just for an experiment. Now we basically have the stunt doubles for the gods." Great. "Oh, yeah, they have most of their powers," Nyssa said. "They WHAT! You seriously gave automatons the powers of the gods? Are you guys crazy?What if they malfunction? Then what?" "That's why we have a auto-shutdown. It's in Bunker 9. Only Leo can get in. So it's safe."/p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Percy's POV/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"It kind of bothers me that we have gods in camp that can go haywire and start killing people. "Hey, Percy!" Annabeth calls. I turn around. "Counselor's meeting. Are you coming?" "Yeah. Coming."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"_/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chiron stood up. "Leo, Nyssa, tell us why you made the automatons."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Leo stood up, looking uncomfortable. "Umm, ah, er…" "Leo, sit down! I'll tell them. Rachel came in to watch us work, and she started spewing a prophecy./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe safest place will fall,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emOr death will be all,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emThe gods will save the place,/em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"emWithout leaving the gates./em/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;" /p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"So, you see, we contacted Dad and some of the other gods-" "The High and Mighty Zeus was against it until Athena convinced him it was a great idea,"Leo interrupted. "Leo, I'm talking! Anyways they all thought it was a great idea, and you all know the rest," Nyssa finished. I stood up. "If the gods have all their powers, and only fire-users can get into Bunker 9, uh, doesn't that mean Hephaestus can get in?"/p 


End file.
